Shipping and distribution centers, warehouses, shipping docks, air freight terminals, big box stores, and other activities that ship and receive non-homogeneous sets of items use strategies such as packing and unpacking dissimilar items in boxes, crates, containers, conveyor belts, and on pallets, etc. Packing dissimilar items in boxes, crates, on pallets, etc. enables the resulting sets of items to be handled by heavy lifting equipment, such as forklifts, cranes, etc., and enables items to be packed more efficiently for storage (e.g., in a warehouse) and/or shipment (e.g., in truck, cargo hold, etc.).
In some contexts, items may be so dissimilar in size, weight, density, bulkiness, rigidity, strength of packaging, etc. that any given item or set of items may or may not have attributes that would enable those items to support the size, weight, distribution of weight, etc., of a given other item that might be required to be packed (e.g., in a box, container, pallet, etc. When assembling a pallet or other set of dissimilar items, items must be selected and stacked carefully to ensure the palletized stack does not collapse, lean, or otherwise become unstable (e.g., so as not to be able to be handled by equipment such as a forklift, etc.) and to avoid item damage.
Currently, pallets typically are stacked and/or unpacked by hand. Human workers select items to be stacked, e.g., based on a shipping invoice or manifest, etc., and use human judgment and intuition to select larger and heavier items to place on the bottom, for example. However, in some cases, items simply arrive via a conveyor or other mechanism and/or are selected from bins in an order listed, etc., resulting in an unstable palletized or otherwise packed set.
Use of robotics is made more challenging in many environments due to the variety of items, variations the order, number, and mix of items to be packed, on a given pallet for example, and a variety of types and location of container and/or feed mechanism from which items must be picked up to be placed on the pallet or other container.